Knuckles's epic journey to do a poo
by Wings of Valmar
Summary: A nonsense adventure with a dash of toilet humour! The characters from Sonic, Grandia 2, Star Wars, James Bond, Digimon, Evolution:world of sacred device, Rayman and Superman merge in this totally pointless yet engaging battle for the toilets.


Knuckles's epic journey to do a poo.  
  
Knuckles groaned and slowly got up. His eyelids flickered open. It was early morning. He only knew one thing - he needed a poo. But where was the nearest toilet? It was on the moon, and Pope Zera was holding it hostage. Knuckles jumped on a plane and zoomed off to the moon, but it did not take him to the moon - it took him to JUPITER!!!!!!!!!! So Knuckles was looking around for a way to get to the toilet, and he found Anakin Skywalker and the Jedi Obi Wan Kenobe. They were practising for a podrace. And since Anakin's podracer was broken, Ryudo had lent him the Granasaber to race on. Knuckles also met James Bond, who was on a secret undercover operation to rescue all toilets, and since Knuckles also needed to free the toilets, they joined forces. James Bond and Knuckles crept up behind Anakin and Obi Wan Kenobe and Ryudo who were getting ready for the race, then they kickboxed them and made them faint. Then they stole the Granasaber and went to the moon.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Knuckles. "This is a bit like Grandia 2, isn't it? Except we're not rescuing Elena, we're rescuing the toilet!"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is," replied James Bond. Suddenly they crashed into a wall in the middle of the sky. They fell down and realised they were in a film studio for the new film of Grandia 2.  
  
"I thought this was looking a bit like G2," Knuckles said.  
  
Then the police came in and took them to prison for interrupting the film shooting and also for destroying a very expensive Granasaber!  
  
Just when the two spies thought it was all over, Jackie Chan invaded the police van and rescued them. He took them to Grail Mountain where he was in the middle of a very BIG fight with Melfice.  
  
"Why are you fighting Melfice? You're not Ryudo!" James Bond said.  
  
"I know I'm not Ryudo, but he's on JUPITER! at the moment, racing with Anakin Skywalker for the annual podrace. Did you know they're racing in a Granasaber?" Jackie Chan said.  
  
"Uh.....they were racing in a granasaber, but....uh...they're not now...." Knuckles said lamely.  
  
"ANYWAY, Ryudo can't be here so I'm standing in for him. But I have a big problem. I really need a wee but Melfice wants to finish the fight before either of us go. So can you PLEASE find a toilet and give it to me so I can wee at the same time as fight." Said Jackie.  
  
"Wouldn't that be a bit messy?" James said.  
  
"Can't be helped." Jackie replied. He went back to his karate kung- fu fighting. Knuckles looked at James.  
  
"The situation has become desperate." he said.  
  
"Yeah," answered James. "We need the Digidestined to come help us."  
  
"Alright. I'll ask Ly the Fairy to summon them." Knuckles said. So he did a chi spell which summoned Ly who in turn summoned the Digidestined, who were all eating cheese in the digital world.  
  
Pretty soon, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Cary, Izzy, Matt, TK, Joe, Ken, Davis, Yoli and Cody were all in Knuckles's living room. They formulated a plan.  
  
"We have to get to the moon to stop Zera!" Knuckles announced.  
  
"But how?" asked Cary.  
  
"We can't!" said Joe.  
  
"I won't be back in time for my bath!" cried Mimi in despair.  
  
"What about lunch?" asked Matt.  
  
"Who's Zera?" asked TK.  
  
"Can we use computers?" asked Izzy.  
  
"How will we travel to the moon?" asked Yoli.  
  
"Will our Digimon come too?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, what about the Digimon?" asked Ken.  
  
"We'll need to figure out a plan," said Davis.  
  
"No, you don't say!"  
  
"Oh yes I do!"  
  
"Hey, how come we're suddenly zapped here?"  
  
"I thought we were in the Digital world!"  
  
"So'd I!"  
  
"What happened to my cheese?"  
  
"What's James Bond doing here?"  
  
"HEY! Gimme back my cheese!"  
  
"Shan't!"  
  
"Oh yes you will!" * BASH * "There, told you I'd get it back!"  
  
"Isn't James Bond famous or something?"  
  
"Yeah, duh!"  
  
"Hey, who's noticed that little red spiky thing in the corner?"  
  
"WHO'S CALLING WHO A RED 'SPIKY' THING?"  
  
"Hey, it talks too!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"We'd better start this plan soon, or we'll never get the toilets back."  
  
"I need the lu."  
  
"SHUT UP EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Knuckles cried. He did not like being called a red spiky thing that talks. About ten hours later they had finally managed to sort out a plan. And by the time they did, Jackie Chan was still fighting with Melfice!!!!!!!!  
  
They hijacked Superman and flew to Pirate Isle where Vyse lent them his ship. They sailed off to the moon. Ryudo, Anakin and Obi Wan had just woken up!  
  
Sonic was still caught up in this other dimension that Eggman had trapped him in. He realised he needed the lu too. Damn, he thought. There were no toilets in this dimension. Sonic came across Mag and Linear, who were exploring some old ruins.  
  
"Mag, why are there no toilets in this dimension?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, there were, but suddenly they've all disappeared!" Mag answered.  
  
"Oh great."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've been desperate for twenty hours!"  
  
'Twenty.................!" Sonic fainted.  
  
  
  
The ship took them straight to the moon, where Zera had kidnapped all the toilets. Knuckles and James Bond sneaked in through the sewer system ( which was very big by now as all the world's toilets were on the moon ) while the Digidestined planned an attack with their Digimon on the outside of it all.  
  
"Zera! Give us back the toilets!" Knuckles cried.  
  
"No! Never! They're mine now!"  
  
"If you don't we will kill you!"  
  
"Go ahead and try. The toilets all have forcefield around them which will self-destruct if you try to kill me. SO then there'll be NO toilets after all! Muahahahahaha!"  
  
"Ooooh I hate that fatso. He's almost as bad as Eggman!" Knuckles said in despair.  
  
"Did you know I am Eggman's twin brother?" Zera said.  
  
"Oh boy," Knuckles murmured. How typical.  
  
Suddenly, the roof exploded. Valmar was reawakening! The moon began to split apart to reveal the body of Valmar! Zera was annoyed.  
  
"NO! This was not meant to happen! Aaargh!" Valmar ate Zera.  
  
James Bond had just enough time to stop the toilets from blowing up. Then Ryudo zoomed in on a broomstick he had borrowed from Harry Potter a few months ago and had never given it back.  
  
"I am the only one that can stop Valmar. Make way for MOI!"  
  
Everyone stepped aside as Ryudo took out his lightsaber ( also a borrowed product ) and cut Valmar in two. The day was saved.  
  
The Digidestined went back to the Digital world.  
  
Ryudo went back to his podrace with Anakin on JUPITER!  
  
Harry Potter got his broomstick back.  
  
Mag and Linear eventually found their toilet at the centre of some old ruins.  
  
The Grandia 2 film crew got a brand new Granasaber.  
  
Jackie Chan finished his fight and managed to go wee-wee too.  
  
Ly the Fairy summoned herself back to Rayman World.  
  
Vyse got his ship back.  
  
Superman vowed to stop giving people free rides(especially 14 people and their Digimon included!).  
  
James Bond got a promotion for his valiant efforts in rescuing the toilets.  
  
Sonic woke up.  
  
And finally.........Knuckles went to the toilet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The End 


End file.
